fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Cana Alberona
|image= |name=Cana Alberona |kanji=カナ・アルベローナ |romanji=''Kana Aruberōna'' |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=18 |gender=Female |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Blue |hair=Brown |blood type=Unknown |unusual features=Extreme Alchohalic Nature |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=None |previous team= |partner=Macao Conbolt |previous partner= |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |marital status=Single |relatives= |education=Limited |magic=Magic Card |alias= |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice=Eri Kitamura |english voice= }} Cana Alberona is a prominent member of the Fairy Tail Guild with the potential of being a S-Class mage. Appearance Her upper body is rarely covered in anything but a bikini-style top (exposing her large breasts), although her arms are dressed with metallic bracelets. A belt diagonally crosses over her chest, holding up a tail of feathers behind her waist. On the lower left of her abdomen is her Fairy Tail mark. Lower down, she wears nearing knee-length black shorts which are supported up by a belt and high-heeled shoes. Personality Cana has a great love, bordering on addiction, to alcoholic drinks, often seen drinking directly from a large beer barrel. She started drinking from the age of thirteen, two years before the legal age, and has now got to the point that thirty percent of Fairy Tail's liquor budget goes down her throat.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 38. Mentioned in the information on the splash (front) page. A more serious member of the guild, she never goofs off (except via the aforementioned drinking) like the other characters and assesses or tends towards situations logically. In the guild itself, she often assumes leadership positions, such as in the fight against the Phantom Lord Guild. She is extremely loyal to the guild and its members, no matter how new or their history. Cana attacks Fried Justine with fury when he forced Juvia Loxar to render herself unconscious and derided her as "the Phantom girl". She seems to harbor some romantic feelings for Macao Conbolt, her drinking buddy, as when he suggested she cut down a bit she did so. But when she discovered he had a new girlfriend she redoubled her drinking. History She has been in the Fairy Tail guild for at least a decade, being in the guild when a young Gray Fullbuster (before Natsu Dragneel or Erza Scarlet had joined) was a member whom she generally socialised with. Synopsis Macao arc Cana makes her entrance when Natsu and Happy bring Lucy Heartfilia to the guild, hypocritically saying Gray was undignified (presumably for being just in his underwear) and then drinking directly out of a massive beer barrel. The quarrelsome actions of Natsu and Gray lead into a massive brawl. Complaining of the noise she is the first one to release her magic in an effort to end the fight. However, Master Makarov's sudden appearance in his giant form soon puts an end to it without magic. When he reads out the list of offences caused by the members, Cana's involves her drinking fifteen barrels of alcohol and charging it to the council.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 2. Mentioned by Makarov when he read out the list of offences by Fairy Tail from the Council. Lullaby arc She makes a short appearance getting scolded by Erza Scarlet for her inappropriate drinking posture. During the fight between Natsu and Erza, she acts as a bookie, letting people place bets on who they think will win.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 22. Seen just before Natsu and Erza's fight. Phantom Lord arc attacking Phantom Lord.]] The outrage caused by Gajeel Redfox's attacks on Levy McGarden, Droy and Jet lead Cana and a large portion of the Fairy Tail members to directly attack Phantom Lord's guild. She fights alongside Loke in the battle, defeating many minor members. However, the loss of Makarov's power forces them to retreat. Recovering at the guild, she is seen attempting to locate Mystogan through her magic and is unsuccessful. Laxus Dreyar seems to be their last hope, but he is resistant to the idea of returning. He then suggests that he'll return if Lucy becomes his "woman" and if Cana strips for him. Before she can retort Mirajane smashes the communication orb lamenting on such a person could be a member of Fairy Tail and cries that she'll fight too. Cana holds her back, saying that she'll only be a burden even if she is a former S-class mage. The humongous six-legged Phantom Lord guild then suddenly attacks with its magical cannon "Jupiter". Erza prevents the blast from destroying the guild but it starts to reload which takes fifteen minutes. As Jose Porla's shades attack she sends Team Natsu plus Elfman into the Phantom Mk. II to defeat the Element 4. She fights valiantly but she watches in horror as the guild falls apart. However, she is overjoyed as Natsu defeats Gajeel Redfox and Makarov defeats Jose Porla, winning them the war. She then promptly begins drinking again to celebrate. Fighting Festival arc Cana returns to compete in the "Miss Fairy Tail" pageant to which she just wants the prize money to pay for more booze.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 107. She says this as she competes, being the first contestant. She is turned to stone by Evergreen along with the other contestants but she was reverted back when Erza defeated Evergreen. After that, Cana and Juvia Loxar go to find Laxus but they find Fried Justine instead. As they are trapped in a barrier that will only let one out if the other is rendered unable to fight. Juvia harms herself greatly to let Cana out. Cana tries to fight Fried but is easily defeated; it then takes the extremely powerful force of an angered Mirajane to defeat him. As the Fantasia parade began, she reminded Juvia that she had to participate and she went on a "Miss Fairy Tail" float with Levy McGarden, Bisca Moulin, and Lucy. Edolas arc Cana is seen drinking from a barrel at the guild, even throughout the arrival of Anima, hugging and calling the barrel her "boyfriend'. After Mirajane advises her to leave some of her "boyfriend" for guests, Anima transports all of them to Edolas. Her Edolas counterpart is the exact opposite of her Earth Land version. Cana from Edolas dresses and acts very lady-like, and doesn't like drinking alcohol. Trial arc She is seen when the guild starts a guild fight, saying it has been a long time since the last one. While Lucy is taking a shower, Cana suddenly appears in her bath, asking if she has any alcohol. Cana then asks Lucy about how things are going with her father, but when Lucy inquires, Cana replies that she is thinking about leaving the guild. Later Lucy talks about it with Mirajane, but Mirajane tells her that Cana always acts that way around that time. Later when Marakov announced the mages qualified to take part in the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial, Cana was among those named as a candidate, though in contrast to the rest who were excited and celebrating, she seemed upset and strangely quiet. Lucy notes that it was perhaps this that is the reason why Cana is considering to leave the Guild but still is confused to why she is upset. Shortly after,Charle has a vision of Cana and Natsu crying at a seemingly lifeless hand during the trial. Magic and Abilities Cana's magic seal.jpg|Cana's Magic Seal Cana's Magic.jpg|Lighting, Reverse Towers and Lovers card: Jolt of Faith Canas Sunnoned Lightng.jpg|Heaven, Reverse Death and Mountain cards: Summoned Lighting Magic Card (マジックカード Majikku Kādo): Cana uses her magical cards in battle for a variety of purposes. From simply throwing them to expertly combining them for many different effects making her an efficient all-purpose fighter. This ability also allows her to locate and track people with varying results. It may allow her to predict someone's fortunes as well''Fairy Tail'' manga, Chapter 89. She does this during Gray's flashback. but this may be simply a traditional magic trick. *'Jolt of Fate' (Anime only): Cana combines the Lighting, Reverse Tower and Lovers cards to strike multiple opponents with a massive lightning shock. *'Summoned Lighting' (Anime only): Cana combines Heaven, Reverse Death, Mountain cards and summons few lighting beams, and strikes them onto opponent. She possesses capable leadership abilities shown when she co-commanded the Fairy Tail members with Loke against Jose Porla's shades and a good knowledge of other peoples' magics recognising Jose's shades the instant she saw them when others thought they were members of Phantom Lord. Trivia *According to her guild card, she likes alcoholic drinks and dislikes non-alcoholic drinks. *In Brazil, "Cana" is a slang for cachaça, the most popular alcoholic drink of that country. *From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorceror Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Cana is that the alcoholic drinks from the guild taste really good. She wishes to be a mistress in a bar in the future. Has a good relationship with Gray and Macao. The most difficult job she has taken involved taking a stroll in the desert; quoting "For a second there I thought I was going to die in that desert because there was no alcoholic drinks." *Out of the current generation of Fairy Tail members, Cana has been with the guild the longest. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail members